


Blessing

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave Comes to 2019, David "Dave" Katz Lives, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves All the Love, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Cinnamon challenges, planking, the Kardashians. There are lots of surprises in 2019 for Dave to learn about. The one that hit the hardest though? Same sex marriage is legalized.Dave wants to marry Klaus but as a good Southern gentleman he wants to ask for his family's blessing.It goes about as well as could be expected.Or, Dave asks each of the Hargreeves siblings for their blessing to marry Klaus.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 37
Kudos: 629





	Blessing

There really wasn’t any big moment like in the movies. 

No swelling orchestra music or twinkling lights. No galloping forest animals or the world fading into pastel colors. None of that. 

Dave had been thrown into a whole new world when he had followed Klaus into the flash of a briefcase. He liked to think he adapted well though. Superpowers and averted apocalypses seemed almost normal compared to people purposefully inhaling a heaping spoonful of cinnamon. 

Klaus insisted he research recent pop culture and history, claiming that these things were really essential to his catching up. Dave wasn’t sure if he could entirely trust him though, 2 Girls 1 Cup didn’t exactly seem like the pinnacle of culture but Klaus got a good laugh out of it. 

Some things were okay though. He liked Star Wars, cat videos and snarking about people’s outfits with Klaus while watching Drag Race. He liked the lack of Whites Only signs even though it seemed like there was still a way to go. He liked the way Klaus could wear his outrageous clothes and didn’t get the hateful stares he would have gotten in the 60s. 

He tried to find the good things. 

And then he stumbled across an article while browsing. 

It was something small, a little blurb about some celebrity’s wedding, but what caught his eye was that they were  _ two men _ . Confused, Dave went a bit deeper and was left reeling. 

It was legal. 

It was legal for two men to get married. 

He could look at Klaus and call him his  _ husband _ .

That was the moment. That was the moment he knew. 

  
  


**One.**

Dave actually liked Luther. 

It was hard not to like someone who reminded him of a huge dopey golden retriever. 

Plus, it was nice to have a running buddy. 

When they got back to 2019 Dave had convinced Klaus to go on exactly one run with him before giving up. They had made it only a block before Klaus’s whining finally broke him and they ended up walking home with Klaus eating a bagel. 

Luther was a good jogging buddy. He was able to keep his speed up and they were able to chat. It was kind of nice too, having someone who was also outside of the loop. Being stuck on the moon for so long left him in the dark as well. 

They were mid way around the park before Dave couldn’t keep it in anymore. “I want to propose to Klaus.”

Luther’s head snapped around and he tripped over a bit of uneven sidewalk, arms windmilling to keep steady. “What?”

They slowed to a standstill, Dave breathing hard to catch his breath. “I found out that same sex marriage was legal so I want to propose.”

“To  _ Klaus _ ?” Luther sputtered. 

“Well, not to you,” Dave felt a flicker of annoyance creeping in his chest. “And yeah, to Klaus. I love him and I want to marry him.”

He could almost see the wheels turning, desperately trying to keep up with the train of thought. “I mean...good? He’s just...he’s Klaus, you know?”

“That’s kind of why I want to marry him,” Dave laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “And since your dad’s...well, I kind of wanted to do it right. I guess I’m asking for your blessing?”

Luther’s eyes softened and he hesitated before pulling Dave in for a hug, making the smaller man’s breath come out in a huff. “You don’t have to ask for permission or our blessing or whatever man. Klaus has never asked for permission to do anything.”

There was a huge grin on his face when he pulled back. “So, it’s okay?”

“Yeah man! You stuck around after seeing how crazy our family is. That’s gotta count for something,” he clapped Dave on the shoulder and they continued with their run, Dave feeling a little lighter. 

  
  


**Two.**

To be honest, Diego kind of scared Dave.

There was a lot of anger there. It reminded him of those men who had spent too long in the jungles of Vietnam. They got hard, they got cold, and they got mean. It was something he saw in Diego, that icy glint in his eyes and the sharp set in his jaw. 

But, he was soft towards Klaus.

Diego always seemed to relax a bit around his brother. He still had that edge around him but smiled more, rolling his eyes affectionately at Klaus’s antics. He was the one who took Klaus to his AA meetings, he was the one who watched out for him, and he was the one who seemed the proudest of Klaus’s continuing sobriety. 

“I’m gonna ask Klaus to marry me,” he mumbled while they were both in the laundry room, Diego sorting through his pile of tank tops. Instantly, the other man froze and his entire body went stiff. 

“Really.”

It wasn’t a question. It was something...else. 

“Yeah, I love him and I want to marry him,” Diego turned to face him fully, lifting his chin to compensate for their slight height difference.

“Why?”

“What?” Dave frowned. 

“Why do you love him?” He knew they were all the same age but Diego certainly acted like the overprotective big brother. “Because I’m thinking you just latched onto him in Vietnam ‘cause he was vulnerable.”

“What do you mean?” Dave felt himself clench his fists, not liking this insinuation  _ at all. _

“Klaus has a history of getting with the wrong guys. You were in that jungle for a while and then...this guy basically falls into your lap. Klaus was scared and alone, it would have been easy to just take advantage of that,” Dave’s blood turned to ice. 

He shoved forward, hands itching to hurt something, and grabbed a fistfull of Diego’s shirt. “Don’t fucking say that.”

Diego’s eyes narrowed but he stayed perfectly still. “Get your hands off me.”

There was a slight shove and Dave stepped back, raking his fingers through his hair. “I would never do that. He’s the best person I know. The bravest, kindest, most beautiful soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, treat him the way he deserves to be treated.”

Diego let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is the longest stretch he’s been sober since he was like...thirteen. If you break his heart that will be it. I don’t see him recovering from that and it will be the thing that might push him over the edge.”

Something tightened in his chest and Dave nodded. “I know his sobriety is important and I support that more than anything. I’ve been going to the meetings too, remember?” 

“Yeah.”

“I know he’s been through some shit, I’m the one who holds him when he has nightmares. It’s not scaring me away, I won’t get tired of it and run. I spent my whole life being scared of who I am. Klaus taught me that I don’t have to be afraid,” there was the soft look Diego got around Klaus. His shoulders relaxed and his head fell forward a bit. 

“You really love him huh?”

“More than I thought possible,” Dave felt the fight bleed out of himself as well. “And I want to make sure he lives a happy life.”

Diego let out a little laugh, shaking his head. “Figured Klaus of all people would have the most stable relationship.”

Dave smiled a little at that. 

“Well, I can’t tell you what to do and he never listens to a damn word I say,” he rolled his eyes a bit at that. “But, if you’re asking my permission-”

“I’m not.”

“Then I would say yes,” Diego raised his eyebrows. “Just know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“If you heard the horrible conversations around the table in my house growing up you’d know the Hargreeves aren’t all that bad,” Dave laughed. “I’m honored to become a part of this mess.”

Diego grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


**Three and Seven.**

They were just so different. Allison was all glitz and glamor, although Dave was learning that it maybe wasn’t all real, and Vanya seemed to like to blend into the background. All in all, they were the perfect two to ask. 

“Jewelry shopping?” Vanya asked, frowning in confusion. “You want to go jewelry shopping for Klaus? He doesn’t even really wear jewelry.”

Allison caught on first, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes going huge. “Are you getting a  _ ring? _ ”

“Shh,” Dave looked nervously over his shoulder, hoping that Klaus was still doing his morning (afternoon) yoga in his room. “Don’t be loud about it.”

The squeal Allison let out as she bounced up and down was barely subdued. Vanya gasped and then grinned widely, clapping her hands together. “Really? You want us to help pick out a ring?”

“I’m not good at this kinda thing and...I hate to ask but it’s not like I can get a job until my paperwork goes through. Not a lot of people are looking to hire someone born in the forties,” he flushed, hating even asking. 

“It’s our pleasure! Consider it an engagement present,” Allison squealed again. “ _ Engagement.” _

“I’ll pay you back.”

“Shut up, no you won’t.”

Allison dragged them to a tiny boutique that didn’t have any prices on anything, which of course meant that they were outrageously expensive. It was classy, a place where they brought you whiskey when you entered and everything was dark wood. 

He looked through the rings on display, ignoring Allison and Vanya’s tittering behind him. None of these looked like Klaus. He didn’t need a ring that just anyone had. He couldn’t have something that was plain and simple. 

They left without buying anything. 

Two more jewelry shops and Dave was feeling a bit hopeless. Nothing was right. Nothing fit. Nothing was good enough. 

It was Vanya’s suggestion next and she brought them to a little antique store. The store itself was packed to the brim with things. Colorful clothes that he knew Klaus would drool over were stuffed on to racks. Furniture was stacked into every possible corner. A little jewelry case was tucked away in the back corner, watched over by an ancient woman with the biggest glasses he had ever seen. 

“We’re looking for men’s rings,” Allison announced with a winning smile as they approached. 

“We’re looking for rings,” Dave corrected. 

The woman busied herself with gathering up the little collection and placed them on the table for viewing. Dave looked through the costume jewelry and the tarnished bands before one caught his eye.

It wasn’t a normal ring. It was gold and in the shape of a snake, each scale with a slightly shining underside. Its emerald eyes glinted in the faint light. The snake curled around and held its tail in its fanged mouth.

“It is an ouroboros,” the woman said in a scratchy, accented voice. “Started in Egypt and moved to a lot of ancient cultures. It’s a symbol of the cycle of birth, death, rebirth. The idea that death is a part of life.”

Perfect.

He felt a little lighter with the ring safely in his pocket, a smile constantly on his lips. 

  
  


**Five.**

Flash.

Crack.

“So, you’re marrying into the family.”

“Jesus,” Dave jumped and held a hand to his chest. Five just stared up at him with eyes far too old to be in that baby face. “A warning next time would be nice.”

Five just waved his hand a bit. “Again, so you’re marrying into the family.”

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Dave mumbled, his heart finally at a normal pace. 

“Hmm,” Five squinted a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, he could do a lot worse. Of course, you could do a lot better.”

“Nah, I don’t think I could,” Dave chuckled. 

Five hummed again. “If you hurt him I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them.”

“Ah,” Dave blinked. “That’s horrifying.”

And Five was gone.

  
  


**Six.**

Ben’s statue really was ugly. 

It had been kind of, sort of repaired after the first break but his head didn’t exactly sit right on his neck. Of course, Dave had never met him but he imagined that there wasn’t a huge dent on his temple. 

“So, you’re probably with Klaus right now,” he mumbled, feeling a little silly saying it to no one. “But I wanted to say thank you. You and I both know that he would have been far worse off without you. You saved him.”

Silence. 

“And I know you probably don’t think you did enough but...you did all you could. You watched over him when no one else did. You saw him go through the worst things possible and you probably don’t think I’m...well, you can rest now. I’m going to take care of him,” he kicked at some loose gravel. “I don’t know how the afterlife works but I’m sure chasing after him was exhausting.”

Silence. 

“Thank you Ben. Really, I promise I’m going to do whatever I can to make Klaus happy. I swear.”

Then, the lightest touch on his shoulder. 

  
  


**Four.**

To say he was nervous was an understatement. 

Dave was  _ sick to his stomach. _ The butterflies had morphed into completely panicked pigeons battling it out in his gut. He hadn’t even been this nervous when he had stepped onto the bus to take him to boot camp. 

The evening had been pretty perfect so far. They had gone to Klaus’s favorite kebap place and then to a little dance hall. The smokey interior and dim lights reminded Dave of longing glances and lingering touches in Saigon. This time they didn’t have the haze of alcohol but he was more than buzzed by the fact that he was allowed to be next to Klaus in public, holding his hand and kissing him. 

It never failed to send a thrill down his spine. 

They walked back to the academy hand in hand. Klaus swayed and hummed, eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. 

“You’re going to trip,” Dave teased, making Klaus laugh when he spun him around. 

“I don’t think I will. I’m more...in tune to my sense like this,” Klaus waved his hello hand in the air. “It’s my superpower.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Um, I think I know my superpower better than you.”

“Do you now?” 

Then Klaus turned to him, all beaming smile and glittering eyes, and Dave couldn’t wait. He paused, just outside of the academy and Klaus cocked his head to the side. “Why’re we stopping?”

He sank to one knee and Klaus’s confusion deepened, now a frown on his face. “Dave? You okay?”

“Klaus, I have to ask you something,” he couldn’t keep the tremor out of his voice. That was when Klaus clued in. A series of emotions flashed across his face almost too quick to follow. It settled on apprehension and he went perfectly still, one hand still held in Dave’s.

“Uh huh...”

“Before I met you I lived in fear. I was so scared to show my true self, to allow myself to feel how I really wanted to feel. You taught me how to be me. You gave me the greatest gift I could have possibly imagined,” he swallowed a few times and blinked back a few tears. “So I-”

“Okay, okay,” Klaus pulled his hand out of Dave’s and Dave felt his heart crack. “So...this is beautiful. Like this is all the...Dave, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“What?”

“I’m not...husband material,” Klaus swallowed, his eyes overly bright. “I’m the hot little piece warming your bed until you find someone you actually want. I’m a placeholder.”

“Klaus-”

“No, I need you to listen. You’re good and kind and...you deserve better than a washed up junkie,” Klaus sucked in a breath. Instantly, Dave got to his feet and pulled Klaus in for a kiss, feeling him relax slightly. 

Dave pulled back and took his face in his hands. “You are everything to me. I traveled through time and space to follow you and I would follow you anywhere. I love you. Please, just let me finish?”

Wordlessly, Klaus nodded. He watched as Dave got back to his knee and let him take his hand. 

“No interruptions this time,” Dave warned and got a slight smile and nod. “Okay, you don’t know how amazing you are and how worthy of love you are. I want to spend my life with you, I want to laugh with you and...and feel free with you.”

“Oh,” Klaus breathed when Dave reached into his pocket. 

“Something brought you to that tent that night, something brought us together. I chose to come with you here and I will choose you every time,” he pulled out the ring and could see the tremors wracking Klaus’s thin frame. “Will you marry me?”

“You really want to?” Klaus’s voice was small. 

“More than anything,” Dave squeezed his hand as tears finally spilled over Klaus’s cheeks. “So?”

“Yes,” Klaus nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “Yes, of course yes.”

He laughed, high and clear, when Dave slipped the ring on and pulled him up for a deep kiss. He was still smiling when they parted, eyes shining so bright. 

“I love you,” Dave whispered, getting another laugh. 

“God, you have no idea baby,” Klaus kissed him again and then admired the ring. “I’m impressed. Who knew my  _ fiance _ would have such great taste?”

A rush ran through Dave and he kissed his  _ fiance _ again. When Klaus cupped his cheek he could feel the cold press of metal against his skin. They stood there, kissing under the street lights for several long, beautiful moments. 

“We’re going to have to tell my family,” Klaus whispered against his lips. 

“Oh they already know,” Dave chuckled and nodded towards the academy. A window shade snapped shut in the second floor as they looked over. “I asked them for their blessing.”

“How old fashioned,” Klaus giggled. “You gonna carry me to our bedroom too?”

He shrieked as Dave picked him up bridal style. “It is tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus's ring looks like this: https://www.etsy.com/listing/535903488/gold-ouroboros-snake-emerald-ring-band?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=ouroboros+ring+gold&ref=sr_gallery-1-5&organic_search_click=1&frs=1


End file.
